Conan, Detective Of Death Rewrite
by otakubabes
Summary: What if Kudo Shinichi isn't a detective? What if he was an assasin? OOC-Dark!Stillshrunk!Shinichi! please read and enjoy.warning, character death, lots and lots of character death as well as different romance pairs, some canon, some not, only the first few chapters are heavy on the romance so bear with me please, it does get better and then people start dying. muhahahahahahahaha
1. The Amusement Park

**Hey people, hope you like the rewrite, its kinda on the romance side for now but it will get better and involve lots of killing later on, you'll find out why, enjoy to new reader and those who read my original, special thanks to RoxyConan-Kun for doing the beta. **

**For a disclaimer check out my profile. Enjoy~**

Conan, Detective of Death Rewrite

Chapter 1

At an amusement park called tropical land, two teenagers were walking side by side after witnessing an apparent murder suicide on the mystery coaster. The girl wore a blue jumper with a white top and a denim skirt; she had blue eyes, long black hair and a fair completion. The boy wore a green jumper with a plain top underneath and jeans; he had lean and handsome features, blue eyes and black hair. These people are Ran Mouri and Shinichi Kudo

Shinichi POV

'Well, that was fun.' I thought, as I gave a sympathetic look to my innocent childhood friend and love interest Ran Mouri, who was currently crying buckets whilst we walked at a slow pace back towards the park entrance.

"It's okay Ran, nothing to cry about." I exclaimed cheerfully in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"It's not okay Shinichi, how can you say that? Two people are dead!" she exclaimed in pain and anger with tears still rolling down her face.

At my failed attempt to cheer her up, I inwardly groaned 'Right, this is how _normal_ people react to dead bodies.'

"Well, we came here to celebrate, right?" I persevered, still trying to get her to stop crying.

Ran POV

"Well, we came here to celebrate, right?" Shinichi exclaimed suddenly with an unnaturally cheery face considering what we just experienced.

I looked up at him as I kept crying and saw no happiness in his eyes despite the expression.

'Seeing dead bodies can only remind him of his parents, and here I am crying like a baby.' I cringed inwardly at my own weakness.

"I'm sorry Shinichi" I sniffled with a small smile, whilst putting my arm around him.

"It's okay Ran" he whispered back returning the gesture.

'Yup, that's the boy I fell in love with.' I thought trying to keep the red from my face.

As we embraced I became aware of stares from passers-by and apparently Shinichi did as well as he broke up the embrace.

I smiled up at Shinichi and his red face as I thought to myself with a giggle, 'He looks so cute.'

Shinichi POV

I broke up the embrace with Ran as we were getting stares from passer-by and my cheeks were slowly burning.

'So cute.' I thought, as I saw that Ran's cheeks were also bright red.

The moment of embarrassment and joy was quickly halted as I felt a familiar chill down my back from so many years on my '_night job'_,it was a murderous glare.

"Are you alright, Shinichi?" Ran asked with worry on her face.

'I can't let her get involved in the '_business'._ I thought with a sigh as I started running from her.

"I'll be right back." I shouted quickly as I turned to see a disastrous look of dread dance across her features.

I managed to successfully get her foreboding face out of my mind as I followed a man who was short and wide, wearing a black suit, black hat and black sunglasses to conceal his face.

Ran POV

"I'll be right back" Shinichi shouted over his shoulder back at me.

I felt cold as I watched him run away. I had a strange feeling that I would never see him again. Tears welled up in my eyes at the thought. I wanted to give chase but I couldn't move from the spot.

'Shinichi, please don't leave me.' I whispered inwardly.

After a quick glance over in the direction he ran to I decided to head home. 'Dad needs feeding and I don't want to be useless.'

"Shinichi, please be safe." I whispered quietly to the air.

Shinichi POV

The man headed behind a ride that was under construction. He certainly had a murderous glare but it felt stronger earlier.

The man in black met up with a sweaty looking porky man who was nervously darting his eyes around. He was carrying a case with a high security lock on it.

The man in black and the porky businessman exchanged words which I didn't particularly care for as it just seemed like a simple extortion.

My spine shot up again as I felt the stronger murderous glare from earlier behind me. I came into action immediately on reflex, rolling out of the way of the metal pipe and drawing the knife concealed on my leg in an automatic fighting position.

The man that was sneaking up on me was a tall and slender man with long blond hair wearing a black overcoat and hat. His eyes were cold and his lips were smirking. The porky businessman had fled from my sudden movement and was nowhere to be seen.

Gins POV

I spotted the kid looking at our transaction, 'That idiot Vodka allowed himself to be trailed, by a stupid looking kid, no less', I sometimes wonder if they let every idiot who knows how to shot a gun into the organisation. Honestly, sometimes I'd rather have to deal with Vermouth.

'Time to get rid of the witness.' I thought with an exasperated sigh whilst keeping the same expression on my face.

I grabbed a metal pipe and was approaching him knock him out, can't have the victim struggling with all the police about.

As I approached the kid did something I wouldn't expect from anyone but a seasoned killer. He dodged out of the way, pulled out a concealed knife and got in a fighting position. Even in the organisation, not many people can pull that off.

"Not bad for a brat." I sneered at him and watched as he had a cold glare to match my own and was in a professional position ready to slit the throat of anyone that got near him.

"Still a brat though." I continued as he held up his glare to mine, he would cause problems for the organisation if he was left alive, especially after today.

"Who are you?" the kid spat back. I'm officially impressed with this kid, and not many can keep that venom under my glare.

"None of your business, Mr Amateur-Assassin." Vodka suddenly joked with menace causing the kid to be distracted for just enough time for me to step into action and dispose of the kid.

Shinichi POV

"None of your business, Mr Amateur-Assassin." The short man in black said.

'Amateur!?'

Without warning the taller man immediately swung the metal pipe and made contact with my head causing me to drop my knife and fall to my knees. I felt hot liquid travel down my head.

Under my concussion I heard the men talking and paid as much attention to them as I could muster.

"Should we shoot him, aniki?" the shorter man said whilst getting his gun handy.

"No, too many police, we should use the new poison from our wonderful organisation, he'll be the first human test subject." the taller man grinned.

I suddenly could feel my head being pulled back by the strands of my hair roughly as something that felt like a capsule was forced down my throat, along with some sort of liquid.

My vision bleared as both men fled into the darkness of the night leaving me to die a slow and painful death. After a few minutes of torture my skin began to tingle, gradually getting hotter until I felt like I was melting. My bones started ache and shrink and I wished for deaths sweet embrace as the pain was excruciating. I wanted to scream but it was caught in my throat. Thankfully the black veil slowly enclosed my vision and the pain began to subside as my heart started to act up. I then left the world as Shinichi Kudo with one last thought on my mind.

'...Ran...'

The end of chapter 1


	2. Discovery, History and Hospital

Chapter 2

Two police officers were walking around the amusement park together after a tough case on a rollercoaster. They were partners in division 1, which dealt in homicides, the woman was short and slight with a feisty look and short black hair, and she wore a lavender suit and skirt and wore black high heels. The man was tall and slim with a baby face, neat black hair and he wore a suit which was grey with a pink tie. [Creative licence, I like the pink tie] the two officers were Miwako Sato and Wataru Takagi.

Takagi POV

'Sato's really beautiful today…this is almost like a d…date' I thought as I flushed whilst I and Sato were on patrol around the area of a recent murder-suicide.

"What about those men in black? Talk about subtle." Sato mentioned whilst rolling her eyes, "They may as well as painted 'I'm going to commit a crime' on their foreheads or something."

"Yeah..." I agreed "They were suspicious but… they haven't been seen since they headed in that direction about an hour ago."

I pointed to the corner of the park which had a ride under construction. I immediately regretted it when I thought that if they were still there and dangerous, then we could be going straight into a trap but Sato was already headed in the direction I pointed to.

Sato POV

"Yeah…they were suspicious but…they haven't been seen since they headed in that direction an hour ago" Takagi stuttered.

'He needs more confidence, a lot more confidence' I thought with a mental sweat drop.

I started running in the direction of the ride under construction after he pointed to it, stuttering something under his breath before following me hesitantly.

We walked around the corner in silence before coming across a pile of clothes on the grass.

I walked hesitantly over with Takagi lagging behind. As I neared the pile I saw something that looked like hair sticking out of the collar of the top with a wet liquid pooling around the fabric. This worried me as I started running towards the bundle and saw an indent of what appeared to be a child in the clothing.

I carefully pulled the lump out of the pile to see a pale and unconscious little boy with a head wound that was still gushing blood slowly.

"Takagi, call an ambulance! NOW!" I shouted as my partner who managed to get out his phone and start dialling whilst I struggled to stop the bleeding with my suit jacket.

Takagi POV

Sato suddenly started running towards a pile of cloths and carefully pulled out the form of an unconscious kid. A liquid seemed to be reflecting the moonlight. I had a sinking feeling I knew what that liquid was.

"Takagi, call an ambulance! NOW!" Sato shouted at me confirming my suspicions.

I called an ambulance whilst Sato removed her jacket and tried to stop the bleeding by applying pressure on the wound.

"Hello, I need an ambulance please, there's a young boy around 5-7 with a major head injury who has lost a lot of blood... yes were at tropical land, by the ride under construction... thanks, but please hurry."

I finished the phone call and went over to my partner and the unconscious kid. "I'm going to wait for the ambulance, can you keep an eye on him?"

"Sure, the bleedings slowing down at least, but he's way to pale so hurry up." Sato said with both relief and worry in her voice.

I ran towards the entrance to wait for the flashing lights to approach from the distance.

Mini Shinichi POV

'Ow... my head feels like there's a marching band in it, but at least I'm conscious…I think.' I thought wearily.

"Ugh…" the sound escaped my lips as I opened my eyes a fraction to see a bleary face over me saying…something.

The figure slowly came into view focus to be revealed to be the form of a woman around the age of twenty two with concern etched on her face.

'So I'm alive…that's good.' I thought as the constant pounding continued. My eyes widened as I remembered what happened.

"Calm down, okay, an ambulance will be here soon." the woman said in a comforting manner.

'Ambulance, oh god, I need to escape.' I thought in panic as I tried to get up but my knees buckled under the weight and darkness consumed me once again.

'Great, lost too much blood…' I thought drowsily.

Sato POV

I heard Takagi running away as I concentrated on the pale looking boy.

'Whoever did this must be monsters.' I thought bitterly before noticing a small knife on the ground next to the boy. My thoughts turned to those men in black and anger flared when I suddenly felt the boy stir.

"Ugh…" he made a throaty noise and opened his eyes with a glassy expression.

He looked at me seemingly confused for a moment.

'Great, probably a concussion.' I thought bitterly as I tried to comfort the boy.

"It's alright kid, nothing to be afraid of." I said soothingly.

The boy didn't seem to hear me because he just looked more confused than before.

His eyes suddenly flung open in panic and he began to hyperventilate. 'Probably remembering who did this...'

"Calm down, okay. The ambulance will be here soon." I said in the same soothing voice still trying to calm him down.

It had the opposite effect than intended as he started to go into a full blown panic attack, he tried to stand up before his knees buckled and he fell back into the pile of clothes unconscious and still lightly bleeding.

"Come on, Takagi." I said in frustration as I checked his weakened pulse.

'He's lost way too much blood.' I thought in panic as I tried to keep the wound from bleeding anymore. And as if the heavens were against me it suddenly started to rain.

"Just great…" I muttered bitterly as I covered him from the rain.

Mini Shinichi POV

"What the, where am I?" I asked to the darkness before a picture suddenly came up and I recognised the house from my childhood which is still in my ownership.

'Great, it's _that _dream again.' I groaned inwardly.

The frequency of the dream has been stable throughout the six years since I started my _occupation, _and it occurs almost every night so it doesn't bother me anymore, but it's still a nightmare, as it's about my somewhat unconventional childhood and the way that I started the _job_ that lead to my parent's demise.

'Well, here we go again' I deadpanned as I started watching the dream unfold before my eyes.

Dream-no POV

A small boy of no more than four was grinning shyly in front of his parents. The woman was young looking and had a mischievous grin and a prankster's glint in her eyes with a kind looking face. The man was tall and intimidating but gave out a kind smile under his bushy moustache and handsome features. The little boy had a baby face and shocking blue eyes. They were all standing in front of a large house *coughmansioncough*. The perfect picture of a happy, well off family.

Or so you would have thought…

In reality the woman was cold and heartless, a murderous psychopath assassin with a joker smile and crazed bloodshot eyes who liked nothing better than to kill others. The man whilst looking stern was in fact a shell of a man, simply following orders from his 'wife' who had broken his will years prior. The boy was horribly miserable, but had been taught not to cry under any circumstances and how to keep the neutral expression of a happy child under any circumstances, they were all gifted actors by necessity.

The family went on constant holidays to Hawaii, seemingly innocent but they were in reality, nightmare training for there son to follow in the family tradition of becoming an independent first class assassin. The man handled all the training whilst the woman brought in the money by killing her targets for clients. The boy mastered in his time all the killing techniques, how to cover up for a crime and deceive people, how to remove any trace of himself through computer systems and physical means, he also learned nearly every language and became a killing machine, whilst acting like an innocent normal child for his friend Ran.

Many gruelling years passed by in a blink and soon the boy was close to his tenth birthday and his mother's actions shocked him by showing genuine feelings of true happiness.

"Shin-chan." she cooed, causing the boy to stare and gape in utter shock whilst failing to keep a cool exterior. "On your birthday, you're going to perform a family tradition of ours."

"W…what is it?" the boy asked with a quiver, as much as he hated her, his mother was a person to be afraid of.

"Your going to kill your father and I." she said in a matter of fact voice, all gentleness replace with a cold monotone.

"Wha-why…?" the boy stuttered.

"It's the family tradition. On the tenth birthday of the first born child, they will kill all blood relatives and take over the family business. It's what we've been training you for." she sighed, failing to suppress her famous joker smile. "I did it with my parents and your grandfather did it with his, and now it's your turn."

She had erupted into a full crazed look by this point making the boy visibly shiver.

"And…if I don't?" the boy quivered, his voice betraying his true feeling.

The woman turned to him slowly like the enraged lunatic she was.

"YOU WILL DO WHAT I SAY, YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!" she screeched "YOU WILL KILL US!"

The boy was visibly shaken by the display but woman continued as if she didn't notice the outbreak.

"Now, here's a file with all the information you'll need, hide it from the police when you call about our _'accident'_." She stated as she handed the boy a thick file.

"We'll die on the eve of your birthday at twelve in the morning, as to how you'll murder us..." She trailed off with obvious delight, "surprise me."

"…okay mum." the boy said in monotone after a moment of hesitation with his eyes still dilated in fear.

He was about to become a murderer.

The destined hour came about quickly as the boy was lost in thought as to how he was going to kill his parents, as he was resigned to the situation and knew a myriad of ways to kill people. When twelve came around, he found his mother and father in the library room of his home, his father and mother were sitting on the sofa in waiting. The boy saw a small amount of hope in his father's eyes and his mother had a full blown joker smile as she sat on the edge of the seat.

The boy took out a gun with a silencer and aimed at his father's head, a small tear of thanks fell from his eye before a hole was blasted into the side of his skull with a sickening sound as he fell silently over. It was the final death for an already half-dead man.

The boy put his gun away and took out of his pocket a lethal, slow acting poison. His mother would not leave the world painlessly. The boy launched his trained and nimble body at the woman, expertly shoving his arm around the woman's throat in one simple movement, forcing the poison down her throat. He dropped down and watched with cold eyes as the woman began cackling manically, tears streaming down her face out of pure pain, collapsing onto the floor with a spasm and a thump. Her face contorted in pain, wet tears and a still crazy smile on her face, magnified by her dishevelled hair caused by the thrashing which made her look like what she was, a monster.

The boy set up the house to look like a burglary and positioned their bodies to make it look like a burglary gone wrong, shooting the woman's lifeless corpse once in the head for good measure before disposing of the evidence and retreating to the bedroom with shaking hands and trying to get to sleep.

The boy managed to drift into sleep a few times only to be woken up by the maniac cackle that was still playing in his head.

When the police came by he put on his acting and waited till they declared it what he wanted and left.

The boy took his file out of his hiding spot and looked at it with cold and calculating eyes and a cold monotone filled his voice.

"I'm now an assassin."

Mini Shinichi POV

There was a piercing white light as I opened my eyes and fell into consciousness again. My head was spinning and I recognised that I was in the hospital, in the children's ward specifically.

'What the hell! Children's ward?!' I thought in panic before a voice made me come to my senses.

"Calm down." said a kind sounding voice to the side of me. She was a woman around mid-twenties with black short, dishevelled hair and a green dress suit on.

"My names Miwako Sato, what's yours?" she asked with a reassuring and conceding smile.

"Um…" I replied quickly thinking back to my dream/flashback in the library, "Conan…Edogawa."

Sato POV

"Conan…Edogawa." the boy, now dubbed Conan replied back as if unsure of himself.

'Probably the blood loss.' I thought with sympathy.

"Well, it's good that you've woken up, you lost quite a bit of blood and had to have a transfusion, you haven't woken up in two days. I was starting to get worried." I blabbered trying to calm Conan down.

The doctor came in after Conan started to have a panic attack, he gave Conan a light sedative and I watched as he fell down into a deep sleep.

"Conan must not like hospitals…" I stated to myself as an offhand comment.

"Well, he'll be here for a few days so I suggest you get home and get some sleep, a fellow officer has come by worried several times, you know!" the doctor stated with a worried stare and a bemused smile as I felt myself blush.

'Geez, that Takagi…' I thought with a defeated sigh.

"I'll come back tomorrow." I informed the doctor before heading home.

Mini Shinichi/Conan's POV

'Tomorrow, I escape' I thought with determination through the haze.

End of chapter 2

R&R PLEASE, HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE BACKSTORY, ITS SUPER ANGSTY. SPECIAL THANKS AGAIN TO RoxyConan-Kun FOR DOING THE BETA.


	3. The Escape and Rescue

**Disclaimer: I own my on characters only. Nothing else or I wouldn't be writing fanfic. **

Chapter 3

At the Children's Ward in Tokyo Hospital, two boys appearing around the same age were in a ward with a nurse watching over them. One of the boys had major burn wounds on 75% of his body, covering most of his face and the majority of his visible skin tissue. The other boy came in with a major head wound and blood loss, requiring a transfusion. These boys were Shinto Tanaka and Conan Edogawa.

Conan POV

'I can't believe I shrunk into a little kid...' I thought in genuine shock when the anaesthetic wore off.

"Hi…" came a meek voice from the bed next to mine.

"…Hi." I said back, freaking a little at the pitch of my voice.

'Escape first, freak later.' I reprimanded myself.

Getting over my stupor, I glanced at my roommate who was covered in bandages. A dark idea came to me, a rather cunning plan*1. 'Perfect for my escape.'

'But first things first, gain his trust.' I thought logically, '… I am a child now' I said still freaking out but less so than earlier, 'time to use it to my advantage.' I finished with an internal smirk.

"My names Conan, wanna be friends?" I chirped to the boy in a childish way.

"Sure….but don't you find the bandages weird?" he asked with childish curiosity.

"Nope, their cool, you look like the invisible man…but less scary…" I said feigning quivers.

In the corner of my eye I saw the nurse smile at the exchange in a motherly fashion.

The boy grinned at me which came out as strange creasing of the bandages around the young boys mouth, before a look of realisation crossed his eyes.

"My names Shinto." The boy, now dubbed Shinto, said with another failed attempt at a grin.

"My mommy and daddy are coming to pick me up tomorrow." Shinto stated happily, "where are your mommy and daddy? Was it that pretty lady from before?" he shot questions at me in rapid concession apparently happy to have someone to talk to.

"Nope, she's the one who found me after some…bad…men hit me." I said whilst barely suppressing a quiver of rage, which I managed to pass off as fear.

"Oh…well some bad men attacked mummy's house with hot fire." he sniffled which soon turned into full blown crying, "It…really…hurt…" He got out between sobs.

The nurse came over and comforted the Shinto from his crying and gave him a hug carefully avoiding the worse burns to calm him down.

When night fell, Shinto fell asleep as well as the night nurse, giving me ample time to execute my plan to escape from the hospital.

I quickly but silently snuck out of my bed, making sure that all the residents of the room remained asleep. I snuck into the hall way and carefully made my way into the nurses' station.

I used pressure points on the attending nurse and hacked the computers, disabling the cameras as well as erasing any film of me on them. Next I searched for the nearest drugstore, which I found out is located near the hospital ward for children.

'Bit dangerous, what idiot put drugs near children?' I thought incredulously whilst also thanking my good luck at the hospitals apparent blunder. Deleting my search history I continued my plan.

I crept past the night guards, pick-pocketing the pass to the drug store as I passed. Once I made it to the drug store I used the stolen pass to access it, and found myself half amused at the low security of a DRUG STORE in a CHILDRENS WARD as well as half concerned that the hospital is run by idiots that underestimate children's ability to get anywhere. Of course I'm _not_ a child and I have the experience not to get caught, but that's beside the point.

'I still can't believe a man who commits crime in that outfit called _me_ an _amateur_, might as well paint a target on their heads saying 'Arrest me!' for crying out loud.' I grumbled internally as I searched for the right drug to use on my unsuspecting roommate.

I located the needles and set up a deadly concoction of drugs in record time before making my way back to the hospital room, where the nurse was thankfully still asleep.

I injected the concoction into Shinto's neck and watched for a few minutes until he stopped breathing.

'Quick and painless. I'm not a complete monster that'll make a child suffer a painful death, not an _amateur._' I grumbled again silently vowing to get him back for that slur.

I hid Shinto's body in a nearby closet and was amazed that the night-nurse still hasn't woken up.

'…is she drunk or something?' I mentally sweat drop.

I gathered some supplies from Shinto's closet, bandaged myself up to look like Shinto for when his parents come to collect him tomorrow, and I walk out of here clean as a whistle.

I erased any traces of myself in the room, before checking one last time on the bandages and using Shinto's voice, before allowing myself to fall asleep. The night was strangely peaceful, and the usual cackling from my dreams seemed to have diminished into a soft motherly laugh, which unnerved me slightly. I woke with a start as I could hear unfamiliar voices in the room.

'Must be morning.' I state to myself looking at the position of the sun. I was incredibly hot and probably had a fever but couldn't care less at this point in my plan.

I turned my head to see two people in the room who I didn't recognise, but guessed to be Shinto's parents carrying what appeared to be a Childs backpack as well as a duffle bag which I guessed contained clothing.

The woman was plump and tall with a kind smile and a motherly air about her I scowled at mentally. The man had a scrawny build and a short stature that was highlighted as he stood next to who I assume to be his partner.

"Hey there, Shin-chan." the woman cooed.

My eyes bulged in fear at the nickname, and my hands began to shake as I heard the maniac laughter in my head more prominently than any dream. I was hyperventilating, which I vaguely recalled as a panic attack. The nurses calmed me down and the laughter receded back into my mind. I recognised my folly and tried to do damage control on the situation.

"Sorry I … was remembering the bad men." I said quietly in Shinto's voice.

"Oh it's okay baby." The woman cooed again whilst pulling me into a bear hug, "The bad men can't hurt you anymore."

The man, who had been quietly standing at the back, gained an impressive gaze of hate in his eyes as well as something I recognised as the want to protect from the gazes Ran had given me shortly after my parents '_demise'. _

I stared curiously at him, as I couldn't comprehend why he would be feeling that when no-one is dead. 'Well, no-one that he knows of yet, anyway.' I had as an afterthought whilst remembering Shinto. He must have noticed this as he made a move to join his partner.

"That's right son, let's get home so those bad men can never find you." he said in a oddly demanding voice given his seemingly meek demeanour. "Now, does our brave little soldier want to dress himself, or should mommy and daddy help?"

I froze at the statement, 'Crap, he'll see my scars, and the lack of Shinto's burn marks.'

"That's okay, daddy" I stated in mock joy using Shinto's voice. "I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself." I said, puffing my chest in childish pride.

The 'adults' all laughed at this whilst I pretended to pout in a childlike manner, whilst inwardly I was grinning like my mother *shivers* that my plan is working.

I heard a sudden noise in the shape of a click that I recognise were the closet opening from last night's little_ assignment _whilst the nurse was passed out in a deep sleep and possibly drunk (?). I froze as the doors screeched open and a scream followed shortly after.

'Crap.' I thought rapidly, 'that was defiantly an _amateur _move, one point to the blatantly obvious criminal.' I added bitterly.

The screams were followed in rapid succession by the abrupt dropping of all assets in the parent's hands and the mother collapsing to the floor on her knees, as the father stood pale with mouth wide open, and the nurses were in shock at the discovery.

I bolted out of the room at my top speed, grabbing the fallen bags as I went, leaving the room full of shocked and panicked adults without being noticed and made my way to the nearest washroom. I entered a stall and began searching the bags for a set of Shinto's clothing. I found a green 'Ben10' hoody (the original series), a plain black top and a pair of jeans and spider-man boxers and plain white trainers.

'Note to self, get some clothes which I like.' I thought as I changed into them.

I climbed onto the toilet a little short on breath and sweating profusely as the constant exercise and fever were starting to affect me, but I need to escape. I climbed out of the cubical window and found myself in the car park, which I calmly walked through and onto the sidewalk, repressing the urge to pass out.

I walked for several hours after that and feeling gradually worse until I came across a park bench and, deciding to rest on it, knowing that I had enough. I went into unconsciousness on the hard, cold and uncomfortable wood whilst my mother's dying cackles once again haunted my dreams.

The darkness of sleep started to recede with force as I felt myself being shaken in a frantic manner. I peeled my eyes open and quickly closed them again for the vertigo and the blinding light. My ears were buzzing loudly and no sound was reaching my consciousness.

I attempted to open my eyes again to see a blurry figure over my limp form and my mind suddenly snapped awake at the thought of 'danger' but my body didn't respond.

The figure remained blurry and my ears still buzzed as a familiar darkness was passing over me. I managed to mumble something to the stranger but couldn't register what through the haze.

Heiji's POV

I was walking through the park in Tokyo after a fight between me and Kazuha,about me putting myself in danger by chasing an armed criminal…again.

'She worries too much, the ahou.' I thought angrily, still fuming about the aikido moves that she threw at me... and threw me with.

I was abruptly brought out of my musings when I came across a sleeping and pale boy on a park bench, with an obvious illness.

'Hmmm…clean cloths despite the sweating, not too thin, probably a nightmare given the face contortion.' The analytical part of my brain noted, 'Scars visible but faded on both arms...' Here I paused, as my anger flared at my next thought, 'probably a runaway from an abusive situation.'

"Monsters." I muttered bitterly to myself.

As I inched closer to the boy I noticed that he was paler than previously noted and sweating buckets. I began to shake the boy awake, a bit nervous for the kid.

"Hey kid, wake up." I shouted making the little guy stir as I continued my rapid shaking.

He looked at me sleepily through drowsy blue eyes that were dilated with sleep and fever. The boy quickly closed his eyes again and was clearly not aware of my presence until a moment later.

He suddenly snapped his hazy eyes open abruptly, and after a small spasm of his muscles I registered as him trying and failing to move, he settled down again but was still tense.

"It's okay kid, I'm not gonna to hurt you." I stated in as much of a caring voice as I could muster, which by my own admission isn't much.

"No…hospital…gotta…get…away…was…seen." he slurred before passing out from the fever and hunger as I assumed from his stomach growling.

'Okay…he's either running away from witnessing a crime…or he committed the crime himself.' I thought before shrugging off the second option. After all what possible crime could a kid commit?

I chuckled to myself before picking up the surprisingly muscled little boy and carrying him back to my hotel room, which thankfully didn't raise too many questions as to why the great detective of the West, Hattori Heiji, was carrying an unconscious six year old John Doe.

I laid the kid on my hotel bed and used room service to order some dry toast and a drink of water, for when the kid wakes up, as well as a doctor to make sure the kid is completely fine after sleeping on a park bench with a fever.

The doctor came and left, giving the kid the all clear and some headache pills. I decided to get my sleeping bag (**futon, I think{?}**) and sleeping for the next few hours when I can get some answers out of the child.

'Yup, Kazuha's gonna kill me for getting too involved… but it's my duty as the great detective of the West to help a child in need.' I thought adding as an afterthought as I remembered his muscles '…or could be a danger…'

"Tomorrows going to be interesting, alright." I said out loud before venturing into sleep, my suspicions of the boy keeping me half-awake.

**A/N**

*1** can anyone can tell me where 'cunning plan' came from, bearing in mind I am British and that's the only clue you'll get, it should make some reviews more fun and I'll let the first person who's right have an insight into the next chapter before its out as well if they want it. It's a new thing I'm trying to get reviews. Review about it lol.**

**Heiji might seem a bit OOC but remember the huge ego on him when he was first introduced, well it only stopped once he met the other great detective shinichi, which he doesn't plus there's no competition from the east so full all over Japan and huge ego boost for Heiji. Also I'm asking myself if he's channelling kogoro, seriously all he needs is the laugh, which he won't get; dirty old man laugh on Heiji would ruin his appeal and I need him to be at least moderately liked for later*spoilers***

**Once again, thanks to ROXYCONAN-KUN for doing the beta and to any of you following, I'm really sorry for the late upload but I've been spending the past three weeks doing nothing but college work to pass, I managed to yesterday *woohoo* two weeks after the deadline to pass, I am a lucky sod is all I am gonna say to that one. Also we got builders from the council in and I have to spend my time in the house till they leave and my bitch of a sister keeps landing me with house-sitting duty in a place with no word on any computer because she's 'working', which I **_**totally**_** believe *oh looky there, a flying pig*, mums not so bad though cos she is working and needs to pay the bills, plus she's given me a day off from house sitting duty only to find me going into town for the libary computers and I have to go shopping for some more ice lollies cos of the heat wave, whilst walking home, yeah, that'll be **_**fun**_**. Anyway enough rambling from me and my messed up life. Please R and R. hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Suspicion and Insanity

**Disclaimer: still own nothing!**

Heijis POV

The next day came and I woke up on the floor of my hotel room in my sleeping bag (**futon?**), I saw the wall clock display that it was early in the morning and the memories of the previous day and the unconscious kid came to my mind.

I got up quickly to check on him, and what I saw wasn't the best. The kid was sleeping with nightmares, his face contorting in apparent anguish and pain whilst beads of sweat roll down his face, making it shiny under the ceiling light.

I shook him awake when the whimpers from his nightmare became more audible which reinforced my theory of a violent past.

"Wake up!" I yell in his ear causing an interesting reaction from the unknown 'John Doe'. The unknown child suddenly snapped awake with wide eyes before getting up and taking a battle stance on the bed. He grabbed my collar with one hand whilst his other hand was forming a fist and aiming straight for my face. The fist stopped short of breaking my nose as the 'John Doe' blinked into awareness.

"Sorry…" he chirped in a cheeky childlike tone.

Throwing off my growing suspicions for a moment I answered him in the most logical voice for a situation like this which is a 'friendly big brother' voice.

"Its okay kid, my fault for waking someone up from a nightmare, at least your feeling better, you looked like sh..." I cut myself off mid-sentence when I remembered I was talking to a six year old.

"You looked poorly last night." I finished with a satisfied smirk, knowing that I dodged a bullet if Kazuha ever found out I almost swore in front of a little kid. I shudder at the thought. (**he is whipped big-time, LOL**)

I plastered a fake smile on my face as I answered him and I saw him giving me an evaluation with his eyes, much like I do with suspects. I promptly added that to my growing lists of clues about the kid.

As I was adding that to my list my stomach growled and his followed suit, I blushed madly but the kid remained indifferent as he allowed a small smirk to play on his lips. "Do ya want some food?"

Conan POV

'This guy is weird' I thought to myself after seeing his obviously fake smile. He did save me from my _mothers _incessant cackling which seems to plague my dreams whenever I don't kill a person. 'I'm messed up.' I thought to myself. 'He would be dead by now if I was in my proper body instead of…this…' A small frown graced my lips in thought of my 'little' _predicament._

Ours stomach grumbled in chorus and a large blush appeared on his dark skin whilst I remained unfazed by the noise. "Do ya want some food?" He asked with a fake grin that never met his intelligent and suspicious eyes.

"Sure." I said in an optimistic child voice which made me internally cringe.

"Lets go to the restaurant…what did you say your name was again?" he asked as if the thought just occurred to him which it obviously didn't, 'Let's play.' I thought with a evil internal smirk.

"Mummy told me not to give my name to strangers." I state in a matter-of-fact tone with a childish octave that no doubt made me sound like a complete brat.

Seemingly conceding to the point he dropped to my 'new'eye level, the strange teenager did the fake smile again and looked as if he had taken my bait which filled me with mirth.

"…why don't we play a game then? You tell me your name and I'll tell you mine, sound fun?"

'…is this guy for real.' I mentally deadpanned, '…but…I could use this.'

"Sure." I say in fake optimism, "That sounds like lots of fun, I love games!"

"Well then, let's play while we walk to the restaurant." he stated with mock enthusiasm and a condescending tone.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes and tear his throat out at the thought of be treated like a child, 'Right…still not used to that.'

"…I'm Edogawa Conan." I chime my chosen name knowing that 1) always stick to the same name in an alias when your in the same area and 2) I'll escape this obviously inquisitive teen after I get some food.

"Nice to meet you Conan, my names Hattori Heiji." he answered with the first genuine smile since we first met but I froze as my mind processed his name.

"Hattori Heiji, THE Hattori Heiji, Great Detective of the West?" I asked/shouted.

"The one and only!" he states with an inflating pride and giving me his analytical eye again as we continue walking.

Heijis POV

'I'm so great even kids from Tokyo know of me…well suspicious kids, but kids none the less.' I thought smugly, 'But how does a little six year old know of the crimes I solve, 99% of them are murders.'

I started giving him the analytical eye as we made our way to the hotel restaurant and ordered two full English breakfasts. I decided to ask questions to break the ice, so to speak, with the mysterious Conan.

"So Conan," I start, "Why were you sleeping on a bench in the park till you got a fever and pass out?"

"I…um…was waiting for my…mummy and she told me…to wait for her…but I don't know where mummy went.", he said with a wavering voice and tears in his eyes, "Do you know my mummy is?" he asked me with his head tilted to the side whilst simultaneously giving me puppy-dog eyes, which made my heart melt as I felt a desire to rush in and comfort the boy, 'Cute kid.'

I stopped myself mid-thought, 'I AM A MAN, I DO NOT THINK THINGS LIKE CUTE!' I berate myself mentally whilst Conan looked at me with a startled and curious expression.

'Damn, I must be making a weird face.' I sweat dropped.

"So…" I start awkwardly as the waitress walked up and presented our food with a bored and indifferent expression, "Will that be all, gentlemen." she asks in monotone.

"Thanks." I mutter which she shrugs at. I looked towards Conan and could have sworn I saw an evil look in his eye for a second before it was covered up by a childlike innocence.

"Thanks so much, lady." Conan says in enthusiasm which gets a smile on her face and looks like she wants to gush over him, she disappeared for a moment and came back with a free drink which, much to my chagrin, was my favourite.

'Kids…so damn lucky…' I thought in bitter jealously.

We ate in peace and I managed to get questions in at some points about Conan's situation. His answers had several inconsistencies and at times seemed made up on the spot. This just made my suspicions grow for the kid.

A news report came on which caught my attention and I missed the malicious look that Conan had adapted onto his face as he glared at the television, glancing between me and the screen.

"The infamous Kaito Kid has sent out a heist note for a few days from now at the location of the Vampire Jewel and police officer Nakamori Ginzo has once again vowed to stop the phantom thief. In other news a murder has taken place at a hospital in central Tokyo of a young boy name Shinto Tanaka who was admitted to the children's ward two weeks earlier for major burns after an arson attack, a second young boy by the name of Conan Edogawa went missing earlier the previous night and is wanted for questioning by the police in relation to this brutal crime." The news reporter stated in a professional monotone.

'CONAN!' I thought after a minute of shock and turned around only to find that the young boy, who apparently has a connection to a murder, was no longer sitting with me. I paid for our meals and headed outside of the restaurant to make my way to the hotel.

'Talk about dine and dash.' I thought in anger at my being in a stupor and allowing him to escape. My ego inflated and I thought smugly, 'This looks like a job for the Great Detective of the West.'

Conan POV

'Hattori Heiji, THE HATTORI FUCKING HEIJI!' I growled mentally.

'Of all the people, in all of Japan to find me, it had to be Hattori Heiji.' I complained whilst no doubts looking like a disgruntled child, which is half right.

"Well, at least I escaped him, and I am feeling better." I say cheerfully which gained me a few odd looks from passers by.

'Right well lets head home and clear out before Ran reports me missing, hope I'm not too late.' I thought with wary determination.

I strolled to my apartment with confident steps, which is necessary since much to my dismay, if I don't I would be mistaken for a lost child….'Which is still weird.' I added as an afterthought.

As I neared my home of six years I stopped abruptly as I spotted Ran near the front door of my apartment wondering half dazed with what I assume to be worry since she has no other reason to be in front of my apartment which is on the first floor. (**Second floor for any people who speak American English, just so there's no confusion.**)

My gaze softened at her blank expression and I couldn't help but think how cute she looks flustered like that. And I couldn't help my next thoughts of, 'Sweet innocent Ran', I sighed audibly at the hopelessness of my situation but no-one paid me any mind.

She was knocking worriedly and repeatedly on my front door in her stupor before the landlord called security to take her away, it warmed my heart when they succeeded because I know they couldn't take Ran under normal conditions.

I felt a sudden pang in my chest as she was escorted out passed me, and didn't give me a second glance in her apparent grief induced stupor, that pain in my chest grew...

A small, yet growing pain, invaded the back of my mind, growing with every heartbeat, with every breath, with every movement until I fell to my knees onto the unforgiving floor. Clutching my head as the pain !KEPT GROWING! I tried to keep from crying out as _HER_ laughter filled my head. I couldn't think, couldn't hear anything but that sickening _LAUGHTER! _For a moment, the strange familiarity of the laughter was comforting in the _PAINPAINPAIN _in my head, but with that horribly disturbing thought I was able to push back, push everything back! The pain, the laughter, and those _thoughts_.

I got up from my position on the floor shakily and tried to reassure myself that everything was fine with a mantra of, 'Nothing is wrong. Nothing is wrong.' over and over again whilst I walked to my front door and unlocked it, taking comfort in the familiar surroundings until I had regained my peace of mind.

'Time to get to work.' I thought with determination.

**A/N: well, that's a fun chapter, Conan is mentally unstable, Heiji is loosing his manliness, and Ran is an emotional wreck. I love messing with characters lives, *evil smile* muhahahahahahaha. Anyway, sorry to any shippers but it's not a Conan/Heiji pairing, it's more of a small bit of little bro/big bro stuff. Also for anyone that cares, I would like to mention what happens to agase hakase, he wont be making an appearance as I don't think I can write him well enough, so he dies of natural causes years before the story starts, might be a mention somewhere in the future of his 'parents crazy professor friend' however, but that's it. The review challenge on the last chapter didn't work out so well, but it still stands as long as no-one answers it. Please enjoy and R and R.**

**I would also like to thank once again **RoxyConan-Kun** for doing the beta; you're the best, dude. **_***This is the Beta: Thank you for reading our story!* **_


End file.
